MATI
by Nagisa Yuuki
Summary: Bunyi lonceng jam –entah dari mana, menyentak Sasuke pada lamunannya. Dia mengitari pandangannya berusaha menemukan bunyi lonceng itu tapi tak menemukannya dimanapun. Samar-samar Sasuke melihat Shikamaru. Pemuda itu berdiri ditengah keramaian orang yang berhambur mengelilingi jasadnya./ NARUSASU.


"Hei, tahukah kau? Aku sangat mencintaimu,"

"Aku tahu, dobe..."

"Huh? Tahu dari mana?"

"Ck! Kau sering mengatakannya, bahkan setiap hari, setiap jam, menit, detik, pokoknya setiap saat sampai aku merasa bosan."

Pemuda disebelahnya hanya tersenyum sangat tipis. Posisi duduknya diatas atap gedung sedikit bergeser, merapatkan tubuhnya hanya untuk mendekap pinggang sang terkasih yang sedang sibuk menatapi barisan kecil manusia yang berlalu lalang dari jarak setinggi itu.

Dagunya sengaja dia letakan diatas bahu sempit pemuda berparas manis, lalu menghirup aroma vanila yang menguar dari dalam tubuhnya. Benar-benar aroma yang memikat. Bibir delimanya mengecup permukaan kulit leher kekasihnya. Lembut, kenyal, halus, dan juga manis.

Dia kembali menarik pinggir bibirnya untuk tersenyum.

"Kau akan tetap hidup kan meski tanpa aku?"

Sontak, pemuda dalam rengkuhannya menengok cepat. Mempelototi iris sewarna langit dengan sorotan tidak suka.

"Tutup mulutmu, idiot!"

"Aku hanya bertanya,"

"Aku tidak mau dengar itu!" Obsidiannya masih menyorot tajam. "Sekali lagi kau mengatakannya. Kuhajar kau!"

"Kejam sekali kau," cibir pemuda bersurai pirang. Mengecup sudut bibir sewarna persik sang terkasih. "Nyawaku hanya satu, dan sayangnya tuhan tidak memberikan cadangannya. Kita bisa mati kapanpun tanpa kita kehendaki–"

Sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, tangan putih kekasihnya sudah terjulur untuk menutup mulutnya.

"Berhentilah berbicara yang aneh-aneh! Kau tidak akan kemana-mana, kau tidak akan meninggalkanku. Jangan lanjutkan ucapanmu itu, dobe. Kau berkata seolah kau akan pergi jauh saja. Aku tidak suka!"

Diraihnya tangan pucat yang bergetar disekitar bibirnya. Mengecupnya singkat kemudian menarik tubuh kurus langsing yang sangat pas dalam rengkuhannya.

"Aku mencintaimu..."

"Dob–"

Tubrukan hangat di bibirnya sanggup membungkap keresahannya. Ciuman yang begitu memabukan juga lembut. Menghantarkan ribuan partikel es keseluruh pori-pori tubuhnya. Rasanya geli, sedikit merinding, tapi teknik kissing sang dominan sanggup membuatnya terlena sampai meleguh frustasi.

Sapuan lidah basah yang menerobos pertahanan bibirnya, mulai menggelitiki langit-langit mulut sampai menyelinap kesela-sela gusi, mengabsen deretan giginya tanpa tersisa satupun, membelitkan lidahnya untuk mengajak bertarung. Dan semua itu berakhir dengan kemenangan si kuning.

"Ingatlah... Aku mencintaimu. Selalu." desahnya serak sehabis mereka berciuman. Bibir berkilat basah akibat lelehan saliva itu bergerak kearah telinganya. Menjilati daun telinga, dan mulai merayapkan kedua tangannya kedalam kemeja biru tua pemuda ravennya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **MATI © Nagisa Yuuki**

 **.**

 **.**

Dentang jam besar yang berada tepat diatas kepalanya kembali membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke, diatas gedung pencakar langit itu. Isakan tangisnya mulai tak terdengar lagi, mungkin memang karna dia sudah lelah menangis. Barisan sungai kecil yang berarak dipipi mulusnya kembali berlinang. Entah kenapa dia bisa menjadi secengeng ini jika menyangkut soal Naruto.

Pemuda pirang yang telah menjadi belahan jiwanya selama tiga tahun terakhir. Kini orang berisik itu telah pergi. Pergi jauh dari kehidupan Sasuke. Meski dia mencarinya keujung duniapun, dia takkan pernah bisa menemuinya lagi.

Hidupnya seakan tak berarti apa-apa tanpa Narutonya. Semua seakan berhenti setelah Sasuke mengetahui bahwa dia tak lagi menghembuskan nafasnya yang selalu menghangatkan jiwa.

Sasuke merindukannya. Sangat. Sekuat apapun dia menepis kenyataan ini, pada akhirnya Sasuke telah berada dititik akhir kesabaran yang dia miliki.

Dia tak bisa hidup tanpanya. Jika Sasuke bisa menukar nyawanya mungkin akan dia lakukan, itu semua demi dia. Namikaze Naruto. Masih Sasuke ingat sampai sekarang, percakapan terakhir mereka digedung ini. Saat itu Sasuke tidak suka Naruto mengungkit soal kematian. Dia benci! Dan lihat sekarang. Ternyata hal itu benar-benar terjadi.

Sasuke tidak bisa lagi berpikir dengan jernih. Yang dia pikirkan sejak setahun lalu, hanyalah Naruto seorang. Sampai-sampai pekerjaannya terbengkalai. Kalau saja dia bisa memutar balikan waktu atau mencegah kecelakaan itu terjadi. Mungkin saat ini Naruto masih... Naruto masih... Bersamanya.

Entah ini benar atau tidak. Sasuke tidaklah peduli. Tekadnya sudah bulat. Dia ingin mengakhiri penderitaannya. Kesepiannya. Dan kerinduannya akan sosok pirang yang begitu dikasihinya. Seandainya kakaknya –Itachi, tidak menghentikan semua percobaan bunuh dirinya. Pasti saat ini dia sudah bertemu Naruto.

Karena itulah dia ingin mengulanginya lagi dan kali ini tidak boleh gagal.

Kedua tangannya telah terbentang, menyambut desiran angin yang sangat lembut menerpa tubuh ringkihnya, seakan mereka juga bermaksud untuk menghalangi niat Sasuke yang sudah mantap itu. Dengan mata yang terpejam Sasuke berusaha membuang semua hal yang selalu mengganjal fikirannya.

Dia ingin MATI. Hanya itu yang harus dia tekankan agar dirinya tidak merasa menyesal setelah melakukannya.

Ahh.. atau mungkin sudah tak bisa merasakan apapun lagi setelah itu. Yah, yang penting Sasuke bisa bertemu dengan Naruto.

"Kau tahu.. itu adalah tindakan yang bodoh. Jika aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan melakukan itu," ungkap sebuah suara yang sontak saja berhasil membuat Sasuke berbalik secara spontan.

Degupan jantungnya amat terasa. Kakinya mulai gemetar saat tersadar dari tindakannya barusan. Mendadak dia takut ketinggian, dan untuk berdiri dipuncak gedung ini saja memerlukan keberanian yang sangat ekstra. Tapi dengan mudahnya orang itu.. Dia.. Menggagalkan rencana Sasuke hanya dengan sekali berbicara.

Pemuda tinggi, dan berambut hitam itu berdiri tepat disebelahnya. Pemuda itu menyenderkan tubuh jangkungnya disebuah dinding seraya memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana. Wajahnya terkesan datar-datar saja atau mungkin ini adalah caranya meyakinkan Sasuke, untuk mempertahankan nafas yang sudah enggan dia hirup.

"Siapa kau?"

"Siapa aku itu bukanlah yang terpenting. Yang benar itu 'apa yang aku lakukan disini?',"

Kening Sasuke mengerut jadi satu. Bingung. Dia sangat bingung.

"Aku Shikamaru. Kau Sasuke, kan?"

Anggukan kecil diberikan Sasuke pada pemuda itu, untuk mengiyakan pertanyaannya.

"Apa kau tahu bunuh diri itu tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah?"

"Aku sudah sering mendengarnya dan aku sudah bertekad untuk melakukannya, jadi kau tidak perlu susah payah meyakinkanku!" ketusnya.

"Aku tidak akan melarangmu. Justru aku punya sebuah penawaran untukmu,"

"Apa itu?" Ucapan itu terlontar begitu saja dari bibir Sasuke. Kekuatan macam apa yang sampai membuatnya mengucapkan itu saja Sasuke tidak tahu.

"Bagaimana jika aku bisa mengulang kejadian setahun yang lalu? Kau bisa memperbaiki hidupmu,"

Tak ada satupun yang keluar dari mulutnya. Sasuke hanya menatapnya bingung.

"Aku bisa memutar kembali waktu tepat sehari sebelum kecelakaan itu berlangsung,"

"Benarkah?" Wajah Sasuke dalam sekejab terlihat begitu berseri.

"Yup. Tapi.. sebagai gantinya aku meminta 1 tahun sisa umurmu,"

DEG!

Yang benar saja!

Pria itu tersenyum kecil sembari menautkan alisnya dihadapan wajah Sasuke.

"Misalnya kau hidup selama 50 tahun dikurangi 1 tahun jadi sisanya tinggal 49 tahun. Tidak buruk kan?"

Penawaran ini terdengar seperti aji mumpung bagi Sasuke. Untuk apa dia menyia-nyiakan waktu untuk memikirkan semua itu. Toh, yang terpenting dia bisa secepatnya bertemu dengan Naruto. Sasuke bisa mengulang waktu dan bisa memeluknya kembali seperti dulu. Itu tidak buruk kan?

"Bagaimana.. Sasuke?" tanya Shikamaru memastikan.

"Ya. Aku mau!" jawab Sasuke mantap.

"Baiklah.. pergunakan waktu yang kau miliki dengan sebaik-baiknya agar kau tidak menyesal."

Shikamaru menggerakan tangannya tepat didepan wajah Sasuke. Perlahan langit mulai berarak dan bergerak mundur. Tak hanya itu, tubuh Sasuke seakan terhisap kedalam sebuah dimensi waktu yang begitu gelap.

Dia takut. Tapi jauh lebih takut lagi dengan ucapan Shikamaru yang terakhir. Terdengar misterius memang, tapi... tak ada yang mengganjal fikiran Sasuke selain...

"Na–Naru–to?" Sasuke terpekik kaget, mendapati sosok sehangat matahari tengah tersenyum padanya.

Saat ini Sasuke tengah berbaring dibawah nauang pohon besar disebuah taman yang sangat dia kenali. Naruto ada disampingnya. Membelai surai ravennya yang berwarna hitam kebiruan dengan penuh kelembutan. Memangku kepala Sasuke seperti yang biasa Naruto lakukan padanya dulu. Dulu, sebelum kejadian setahun lalu. Kejadian yang merenggut Naruto darinya.

"Kau kenapa, Suke? Kau bilang kau tadi mengantuk, kenapa sekarang melotot selebar itu, hm?"

Ahh... Suara baritone sexy yang sangat dirindukan Sasuke setengah mati, akhirnya dapat dia dengar lagi. Spontan saja Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto yang sedang membelainya, dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Naru..."

"Hei, kau kenapa, hm? Apa sentuhanku mengganggumu?"

Sentuhan jari-jari tangan Naruto membelai wajah Sasuke. Bergerak kearah sudut matanya yang mulai berair lalu mengusapnya.

"Ada yang sedang kau pikirkan? Kau tiba-tiba jadi aneh, Suke." Alis pirang Naruto bertaut bingung.

"Aku..." Tetesan-tetesan airmata seakan berhamburan. Melihat sosok yang selama ini dirindukannya berada dihadapannya, seperti halnya sebuah mimpi belaka. "Aku–Uh–Naru–" Sungguh sulit mengatakan apa yang ingin dia katakan selama ini. Kehadiran Naruto membuat kebekuan hatinya seakan kembali menghangat. Dia bisa merasakan sentuhan itu. Merasakan detak jantung Naruto. Dan dia bisa merasakan cintanya yang pergi, datang kembali.

Melihat kekasihnya yang tiba-tiba menangis membuat Naruto bingung tak mengerti. Dia lekas menarik Sasuke kedalam dekapannya. Mengusap lembut punggungnya yang terus bergetar, dan menciumi puncak kepalanya seolah mengirimkan kekuatan.

Masih tak ada satupun kata yang terucap, yang terdengar hanyalah detakan jantung keduanya yang berpacu seirama.

"Maaf..."

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama terdiam dan menangis, Sasuke membuka suaranya lebih dulu. Dia melepaskan pelukannya. Menggenggam kedua telapak tangan lebar Naruto. Mengecupi punggung tangannya. Lalu menatap dalam iris safir yang begitu dia rindukan.

"Maafkan aku... Selama ini aku sudah egois. Sering membuatmu kesal. Memaksamu melakukan hal-hal yang tidak kau suka. Berbuat seenaknya. Aku... Aku mencintaimu, Naruto,"

Barisan sungai kecil di pipinya dihapus oleh Naruto. Pemuda itu mengecup pipi Sasuke sesudahnya. Sedikit merasakan cairan asin itu pada lidahnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti... Hari ini kau tiba-tiba aneh Sasuke. Kau... Membuatku takut," Genggaman tangan keduanya dipererat oleh Naruto. "Tolong jangan katakan kau akan meninggalkanku."

Airmata Sasuke kembali bergulir. Dia terisak lagi. Menundukan wajahnya karena tak kuat menahan rasa sakit untuk yang kedua kalinya jika Naruto meninggalkannya lagi.

"Kau yang akan meninggalkanku..."

Naruto tersentak. Menangkup kedua pipi Sasuke berusaha membingkai paras indah yang selalu menawan hatinya.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, bodoh. Jangan lagi mengatakan hal-hal yang aneh. Aku tidak mau dengar lagi."

"Naru–"

Tidak mau dengar. Naruto segera menawan bibir Sasuke. Mengecupnya dalam, lalu melumatnya. Menyalurkan semua rasa yang ada dihatinya. Dia ingin Sasuke tahu. Bahwa dia adalah nafas dan hidup Naruto. Apapun akan selalu dilakukannya demi Sasuke. Meski harus nyawanya sebagai taruhan. Sungguh Naruto tidak peduli. Tidak boleh ada yang merenggut Sasukenya. Siapapun itu.

"Kau kelelahan sayang. Karna itu kau jadi membicarakan hal yang menakutkan. Tidurlah lagi... Aku akan berada disini. Disampingmu." Bisikan lembut Naruto mengantarkan Sasuke pada rasa kantuknya.

Yang Sasuke ingat, Naruto memangku kepalanya lalu membelainya dengan penuh kehangatan. Menciumi permukaan wajahnya, seolah dirinya adalah harta yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya.

"Naru..."

Sayup-sayup Sasuke sempat membuka matanya dan memanggil Naruto.

"Ssshhh, tidurlah..."

Satu jari telunjuk Naruto membungkam bibir ranum Sasuke. Mengusap belahan bibirnya yang sewarna merah darah dengan sentuhan yang hati-hati, tapi tetap terkesan lembut. Sentuhan itu bergerak kearah matanya, melakukan hal yang sama, lalu telapak tangan Naruto menutupi keduanya ketika melihat adanya pergerakan dan tanda-tanda akan Sasuke membuka matanya.

"Hng... Naru..."

Sasuke bersikeras ingin tetap terjaga tapi sentuhan dari Naruto malah membuatnya semakin nyaman. Kapan ya terakhir kali dia merasakan ini? Yang pasti sudah lama sekali.

Sebelum menyebrangi pulau mimpi, dirasakannya sebuah ciuman singkat menawan bibir Sasuke.

 **.**

"Kau ingin minum apa sayang?" tawar Naruto sambil membuka lemari es yang ada di apartemen Sasuke.

Pemuda raven itu mendengus. Ini kan apartemennya, kenapa jadi Naruto yang melayani Sasuke seperti tuan rumah.

Sejak Sasuke bangun tidur ditaman itu, Naruto lekas menyambutnya dengan senyuman menawan, juga kecupan hangat di kedua pipi porselen Sasuke. Menjadikan kedua pipinya menjadi memerah seperti seorang wanita yang dimanja.

Biasanya Sasuke akan marah lalu memukul kepala pirang Naruto. Tapi, kali ini tidak, Sasuke malah membalasnya, dan hal itu menyebabkan Naruto memandanginya aneh seolah dia tengah melakukan hal yang diluar batas kewajaran. Karena itulah Naruto tidak membiarkan Sasuke jauh darinya meski hanya seincipun dari tubuhnya. Naruto tiba-tiba merasakan firasat buruk sampai membuatnya jadi takut.

"Ini kan apartemenku, dobe." dengus Sasuke, matanya mengawasi kegiatan Naruto didalam pantry.

"Apartemenmu berarti apartemenku juga. Kau kan milikku, lupa?" Bibir merah menggoda Naruto berseringai pada Sasuke dari depan jendela kounter.

"Terserah kau sajalah..."

"Jadi kau mau minum apa?"

"Aku ingin minuman yang sama denganmu,"

"Hmm, kalau aku sih sudah pasti orange juice, teme. Kau jus tomat saja, ya?"

"Tidak. Aku ingin orange juice, dobe."

Sontak Naruto melongokan kepalanya dari celah jendela kounter. Menatap heran Sasuke yang bersikap aneh sejak tadi.

"Boleh kan?" tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum manis. Hal yang sangat sangat jarang terjadi. Spontan Naruto keluar dari pantry lalu memeluk Sasuke begitu saja. "Dobe–"

"Kau kenapa, Suke? Katakan padaku kau kenapa sayang?"

Suara lirih Naruto merasuk kedalam telinganya. Mata Sasuke terpejam merasakan bibir basah Naruto menciumi wajahnya tanpa sedikitpun ada celah yang terlewati.

"Aku tidak apa-apa,"

Sasuke membalas pelukan itu. Menyenderkan kepalanya di dada bidang Naruto. Memainkan jarinya untuk menusuk-nusuk lengan atletis berbalut kemeja hitam kekasihnya. Suara detak jantung Naruto merupakan symphoni yang begitu indah ditelinganya.

"Kau berbohong. Aku tahu kau tidak biasanya seperti ini. Sudah kukatakan jangan membuatku takut–"

"Aku mencintaimu, Naru."

"Bodoh. Aku lebih dari itu. Kau tahu, kau adalah nafasku. Berhenti membuatku jantungan. Kau bisa membunuhku kalau bersikap aneh begini, Suke."

Sasuke tersentak. Buru-buru dia membalas pelukan Naruto lebih erat dari sebelumnya. Menggelengkan kepala lalu melepaskan dekapan Naruto hanya untuk menunjukan senyum tipis andalannya. Tapi, hal itu tidak membuat perasaan Naruto membaik. Dia justru semakin merasa takut. Sasuke tidak bersikap seperti biasanya. Dia tahu itu.

"Naru, aku ingin tidur dipeluk olehmu malam ini." pinta Sasuke.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Naruto langsung mengiyakannya. Dia menggendong Sasuke yang tiba-tiba bersikap manja padanya. Membaringkannya diatas kasur, menarik selimut, dan ikut membaringkan dirinya disebelah Sasuke. Naruto lekas mendekapnya sangat erat. Sepanjang malam. Dia bahkan sampai tidak bisa tidur hanya untuk memperhatikan raut tidur Sasuke yang seindah malaikat surga.

 **.**

Hari ini adalah hari dimana Sasuke kehilangan segalanya. Mimpi, harapan, serta cinta. Sudah pasti dia tidak ingin mengalaminya lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Karena itu setelah mereka bangun tidur dan berangkat ke kantor bersama-sama, tidak sekalipun Sasuke melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka yang saling bertautan erat.

Ada rasa gelisah yang cukup tinggi dalam sorotan kelam milik Sasuke. Perhatian Naruto bahkan tidak luput dari hal itu. Secara tidak langsung apa yang sedang diresahkan oleh Sasuke, dapat juga dirasakan oleh Naruto.

"Kau kenapa, Suke?"

Genggaman tangannya terasa seperti diremas kuat selama beberapa saat. Naruto tahu, Sasuke sedang gugup –entah karena apa.

"Aku...takut."

Dia tidak berbohong. Memang itulah kenyataannya.

"Apa yang kau takuti? Aku ada disini, bersamamu. Tidak akan ada yang menyakitimu. Aku janji itu."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya ragu. Sinar matanya terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Seperti beban berat yang tidak diketahui Naruto apa.

"Aku... tidak ingin kesana. Aku tidak ingin–" Onyxnya memandang Naruto sendu. Permata hitamnya tersaput cairan bening yang transparan.

"Ssshh, kau tidak perlu ke kantor jika kau mau,"

"Tapi kau juga jangan pergi,"

"Aku tidak akan pergi. Aku akan berada disisimu."

Ucapan tegas Naruto selalu berhasil membuat Sasuke tenang.

"Hei," Dua jari berkulit tan menyentuh dagu Sasuke. Mendongakan kepalanya yang sempat menunduk, lalu mengarahkannya pada sepasang mata biru seindah lautan. "Kau pucat. Kau harus makan, Suke. Tadi pagi kau tidak makan apapun selain jeruk. Kau bisa sakit."

"Aku ingin makan... ramen."

Ucapan Sasuke begitu mengejutkan Naruto. Setahunya, Sasuke tidak suka makan makanan berlemak. Setiap kali Naruto mengajaknya ke kedai ramen langganannya, dia pasti selalu menolak dan mengomel panjang lebar.

Tanpa sadar hal itu menambah kekhawatiran di hati Naruto. Tangannya menangkup sebelah pipi Sasuke dan menariknya untuk mendekat. Naruto mencium bibir Sasuke sedalam mungkin. Hanya ini yang bisa dia lakukan untuk menenangkan ketakutannya.

Sesuai kesepakatan akhirnya mereka membolos kerja. Pergi mengunjungi kedai ramen langganan Naruto dan memesan dua porsi besar ramen dengan irisan daging wagyu. Meski ramen adalah makanan instan, Naruto ingin Sasuke tetap mendapatkan gizi dari setiap asupan makanannya. Biarpun Naruto tidak pernah memikirkan asupan gizi dalam setiap makanannya, tapi jika menyangkut Sasuke, Naruto selalu memprioritaskan kekasih ravennya diatas segala hal.

"Makan yang banyak biar kau tidak sakit,"

Sasuke tersenyum mendengarkan nada posesif dan mendapati perhatian lebih dari Naruto.

"Kau ingin kutambahkan sayurnya?"

"Tidak. Ini sudah cukup banyak untukku."

"Kalau begitu, kau harus minum susu setelah ini,"

"Aku akan meminumnya jika kau juga meminumnya dobe."

Sasuke tidak menolaknya. Sasuke tidak memarahinya karena bersikap terlalu berlebihan. Ada apa ini? Firasat Naruto semakin buruk mengenai hal ini.

"Kau ingin tomat? Biasanya kau sangat suka kalau kutambahkan banyak tomat dalam makananmu,"

"Aku–Eh? Naru?"

Belum sempat Sasuke menjawab. Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu meminta satu buah tomat pada pemilik kedai yang sudah dikenal baik olehnya. Naruto menggigit buah masam itu lalu mengunyahnya.

"Dobe–"

Naruto menggerakan tangannya untuk menarik tengkuk belakang Sasuke. Setelah memasukan semua tomat kedalam mulutnya, Naruto melahap bibir Sasuke untuk menyalurkan lumatan buah tomat yang belum ditelannya kedalam mulut Sasuke melalui ciuman.

Dia tidak mempedulikan tatapan orang-orang yang menyaksikan kegiatan mereka. Naruto hanya ingin Sasuke memakan buah kesukaannya tanpa menolaknya seperti yang sudah-sudah. Dulu dia memang sering mengatakan kalau Sasuke adalah maniak tomat. Naruto sangat senang meledeknya. Tapi Sasuke tidak pernah peduli, Sasuke tetap memakannya walau dengan mulut yang menggerutu tidak jelas. Sekarang Naruto malah memaksanya. Dia pikir Sasuke tidak ingin memakan tomat karena Naruto selalu mengejeknya seperti itu.

Setelah memastikan Sasuke menelan semuanya, Naruto mengakhiri ciuman mereka dengan seulas senyum jahil.

"Kurasa aku menyukai rasa tomat yang ada dimulutmu. Lain kali aku ingin merasakannya lagi. Tidak apa kan sayang?"

Naruto adalah kekasihnya yang dipenuhi kejutan. Pemuda pirang itu seakan selalu tahu bagaimana caranya membuat Sasuke merona dan bungkam seribu bahasa. Pekikan-pekikan histeris pengunjung disekitar mereka, tidak terlalu dia hiraukan. Karena seluruh fokus perhatiannya hanya terpaku pada satu sosok semata.

"Aku juga ingin meminum orange juice dari mulutmu." ungkap Sasuke, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum manis.

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto yang dijawab anggukan kecil dari Sasuke.

Setelahnya adegan itu terulang lagi. Naruto menyambar segelas orange juice yang dipesannya kemudian meneguknya sebanyak mungkin. Dia menarik tengkuk belakang Sasuke dan menyalurkan cairan itu melalui ciuman. Sungguh tidak peduli dengan pemilik kedai serta pengunjung yang tampak memerah lalu mimisan ditempat karena menyaksikan adegan dewasa dari sepasang love bird yang dimabuk asmara.

 **.**

Sehabis dari kedai ramen, Naruto mengajaknya berjalan-jalan ditaman yang terletak disudut kota. Tempat ini adalah tempat pertama kali Naruto bertemu dengan Sasuke. Sudah lama mereka tidak mengunjungi tempat itu. Tempat paling bersejarah bagi mereka berdua.

Naruto mengajak Sasuke duduk dibangku taman. Tapi, bukannya duduk berdampingan, Naruto malah memangku Sasuke layaknya anak kecil. Perlakuannya itu, menyebabkan Sasuke merengut. Dia malu, terlebih mereka menjadi pusat perhatian sekarang. Jari-jari mereka yang saling bertautan kini ada diperut Sasuke. Naruto memeluknya dari belakang. Menumpukan dagunya diatas bahu kanan Sasuke. Hidungnya mencium aroma mint vanila dari leher Sasuke. Aroma yang membuatnya candu dan merupakan aroma terfavoritnya.

Sementara Sasuke hanya diam. Membiarkan Naruto melakukan apapun pada dirinya sepuas hati. Sasuke malah menyamankan dirinya dengan menempelkan punggungnya di dada Naruto. Merasakan bagaimana jantungnya berdetak, juga sapuan nafas hangat beraroma citrus dilehernya.

"Kau membuat kita jadi pusat perhatian yang mencolok dobe."

Naruto terkekeh mendengar gurauan Sasuke. Biasanya Sasuke akan memberontak lalu memukulnya jika memperlakukannya seperti ini. Tapi, Sasuke malah membiarkannya saja dan malah menyamankan dirinya. Naruto tidak tahu lagi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Sasuke.

"Mereka hanya iri. Karena mereka tidak seberuntung aku yang memilikimu."

"Dasar penggombal,"

"Hanya didepanmu saja teme." sungut Naruto. Mengecup singkat perpotongan leher Sasuke lalu memejamkan matanya.

"Langitnya indah..." puji Sasuke sembari mendongakan kepalanya. Memberikan akses lebih bagi Naruto untuk mengecupi leher serta rahangnya.

"Bagiku kau lebih indah."

"Jangan memulainya dobe!"

"Aku tidak bergurau. Kau memang indah. Karena itulah aku jatuh cinta padamu."

"Kalau aku jelek?"

"Aku akan tetap jatuh cinta padamu."

Kenapa?" Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya.

Suara kekehan pelan Naruto terasa menggelitiki leher Sasuke. Si pirang merengkuh tubuhnya dengan satu tangan, dan dia memakai satu tangannya untuk memegang dagu sang Uchiha. Lalu dia berbisik dengan suaranya yang berat dan sexy.

"Karena itu kau Sasuke-ku sayang." Diakhiri dengan kecupan di pipinya.

Sasuke memukul halus lengan Naruto. Mengubah posisi duduknya yang awalnya membelakangi menjadi menyamping. Melingkarkan lengan kanannya dileher Naruto, dan memakai tangan kirinya untuk menangkup rahang tegas Naruto.

Desah nafas mereka saling bertukar. Aroma mint dan citrus berpadu jadi satu. Sasuke memperpendek jarak diantara mereka. Mengecup singkat bibir Naruto. Lalu diteruskan dengan kecupan beruntun dari si pirang. Bibirnya tidak diberi kesempatan untuk berbicara karena Naruto terus mengecupinya. Diakhiri dengan ciuman panjang yang terkesan lama. Hanya saling menempelkan bibir tanpa melakukan hal lebih jauh.

Safir dan onyx bertemu.

Biru dan hitam.

Warna kontras yang saling berpendar dalam satu helaan nafas. Melengkapi kekurangan dari kilau masing-masing pihak. Menyatu. Menjadi seirama yang terkandung dalam satu jiwa.

Ketika hendak memejamkan mata, sosok Shikamaru tertangkap dalam ekor matanya. Secara spontan Sasuke melepaskan kedekatan intim mereka. Mengedarkan matanya kesegala penjuru taman tapi tidak mendapati sosok siapapun yang sekiranya memiliki kesamaan fisik dengan Shikamaru.

"Kenapa, Suke?"

Pertanyaan Naruto menyentak kesadaran Sasuke. Dia hanya menggeleng dan merasakan belaian hangat Naruto di pipinya.

"Aku akan membelikanmu minum. Tunggu sebentar..."

"Naru!" cegah Sasuke, menarik lengan Naruto yang hendak beranjak dari kursi taman. "Jangan tinggalkan aku. Tetaplah disini..."

Naruto tersenyum padanya. Mengecup pangkal hidungnya lalu menggeseknya gemas.

"Aku hanya sebentar. Aku takkan pergi jauh, Suke. Aku disisimu, ingat?"

Sasuke mengangguk kecil. Menggenggam tangan Naruto sebelum melepasnya untuk membeli minuman sebentar.

Naruto tidak akan apa-apa kan?

Dia akan memastikannya. Dia akan memperhatikan Naruto agar dia yakin bahwa Naruto aman.

Hanya butuh lima menit bagi Naruto untuk membelikan minuman untuk Sasuke. Setelah itu kekasihnya berjalan kembali dengan menenteng dua botol jus ditangannya. Sasuke menghela nafas lega. Ternyata memang tidak ada hal buruk yang terja–

BRUAGH!

Sebuah mini bus keluar dari jalurnya dan menabrak tubuh seorang pemuda. Pemuda malang itu terseret beberapa meter kemudian terpental beberapa kaki dari posisi mini bus yang terguling setelah menghantam pepohonan.

Semua orang berteriak histeris. Semua orang berlari. Semuanya tampak panik. Tapi, untuk pemuda itu, seluruh dunianya seakan runtuh. Waktu seperti terhenti. Menyisakan kepedihan juga kengerian yang serasa menghancurkan jiwanya.

Dengan gemetar, dia berlari. Langkahnya gamang. Kakinya seperti tidak menapak pada bumi. Dia tidak peduli. Dia hanya berlari. Berlari menghampiri sosok tercinta yang telah terbujur kaku bersimbah darah. Wajah tampannya tetap terlihat menawan meski terlumuri oleh darah.

Suaranya tidak mampu keluar. Hanya gemetar disekujur tubuh yang dia rasakan. Setelah bersusah payah untuk berlutut dan menggapai tubuh itu. Dia menangis keras. Meraung-raung. Menggoyangkan tubuh kekasihnya yang tak lagi bernyawa.

Ini neraka.

Tidak ada surga jika sosok malaikatnya tak lagi ada.

Kenapa tuhan begitu kejam? Dia tak ingin hari bahagianya berakhir seperti ini.

"SASUKEEEEEE!"

Teriakan getirnya bahkan sampai terdengar keluar taman. Naruto mendekap Sasuke yang telah mendingin. Menyentuh darah yang terus mengalir keluar dari kepalanya. Menatapinya nanar. Tak peduli jika darah kekasihnya akan mengotori seluruh pakaiannya.

"SASUKEEEEEE!"

Semua yang menyaksikan kejadian itu hanya terpaku. Melihat seorang pemuda pirang tampan yang menangisi kematian kekasihnya. Tiap tetes airmata seolah tidak terlewatkan satupun.

"Jangan bercanda Sasuke... Kau... kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan, teme! Kau–HUWAAAAAAA! INI TIDAK MUNGKIN! SASUKEEEE!" teriaknya menatap langit. Memandangi langit cerah yang berubah menjadi kelabu. Padahal beberapa menit lalu Sasuke memuji langit cerah itu.

 _"Jangan tinggalkan aku..."_ ucapan Sasuke kembali terngiang. Dia masih ingat raut kekasihnya kala itu. Tersirat kecemasan, ketakutan, serta kesedihan. Apa ini yang dikhawatirkan Sasuke? Apa kekasihnya tahu dia akan pergi?

Seharusnya dia tidak meninggalkannya tadi. Seharusnya dia tetap disamping Sasuke. Menjaganya. Melindunginya. Tapi semua itu sudah terlambat.

Sekarang Naruto mengulang kembali keanehan yang terjadi pada Sasuke sejak kemarin. Betapa menyesalnya dia tidak menyadari hal ini lebih cepat. Jadi karena itukah Sasuke bersikap aneh dan berbeda?

Naruto masih memeluk erat jasad Sasuke. Tidak peduli dengan petugas medis yang datang dan hendak memisahkan mereka berdua. Tidak peduli pada langit yang sudah menurunkan hujan. Dia tidak peduli. Naruto hanya peduli pada Sasukenya. Dan Sasukenya telah pergi untuk selama-lamanya.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan jika tak ada Sasuke?

Tak jauh dari sana. Sasuke menyaksikan semuanya. Bagaimana tubuhnya tadi tiba-tiba tersambar mini bus. Terseret. Terpental. Merasakan kesakitan yang sangat menyiksa ketika rohnya ditarik keluar. Lalu dia diam disini, melihat Naruto yang meraung, menangisi kepergiannya. Narutonya tampak hancur. Seperti orang gila yang kehilangan kontrol kewarasannya.

Apa ini yang terjadi padanya saat itu? Apa ini yang dilihat Naruto saat itu?

Bunyi lonceng jam –entah dari mana, menyentak Sasuke pada lamunannya. Dia mengitari pandangannya berusaha menemukan bunyi lonceng itu tapi tak menemukannya dimanapun. Samar-samar Sasuke melihat Shikamaru.

Pemuda itu berdiri ditengah keramaian orang yang berhambur mengelilingi jasadnya. Bibirnya kelu. Untuk mengucapkan sepatah katapun rasanya tak sanggup.

Sasuke kembali menatap Naruto yang masih meratapi kematiannya. Pandangannya kosong. Dan pikirannya penuh dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Disaat itulah Shikamaru mendekatinya.

"Kenapa aku mati?" tanya Sasuke pada Shikamaru. Satu-satunya sosok yang bisa melihatnya dan disentuhnya.

"Sesuai perjanjian, aku akan memutar kembali waktu dengan syarat menukarnya dengan 1 tahun sisa umurmu,"

"Maksudmu. Aku..."

"Usiamu memang hanya sampai setahun setelah kejadian itu dan seharusnya kau mati dengan cara melompat dari atas gedung pencakar langit itu,"

"Kenapa..." Sasuke mulai menangis. Meratapi nasibnya. Karena pada akhirnya dia dan Naruto tetap tidak bisa bersama.

"Kau tahu... bagi kedua orangtuamu mati dengan cara mengorbankan nyawa untuk orang lain jauh lebih terhormat, dibandingkan dengan cara bunuh diri. Aku hanya menjalankan tugasku yaitu memperbaiki kesalahan terfatalmu. Kau menganggap hidupmu tidak berarti bukan? Maka dengan cara ini kau memberikan kesempatan untuk Naruto, karena pemuda itu memiliki masa depan yang sangat cerah. Dia adalah orang hebat dimasa depan, dan kau telah berjasa atas hidupnya."

Shikamaru menepuk bahunya sesaat sebelum Sasuke pergi. Dia melihat ada sebuah cahaya putih yang menggantung diatas langit. Lambat laun cahaya itu menarik tubuh Sasuke keatas langit.

Sasuke melihat senyuman diwajah datar Shikamaru. Dia masih bingung dengan kejadian ini dan lagi dia baru ingat, Sasuke tak pernah melihat Shikamaru sebelumnya. Dari mana asalnya saja diapun tidak tahu. Sasuke menerima penawarannya tanpa sempat mengetahui siapa dirinya sebenarnya.

"Siapa kau? Aku yakin kau bukanlah manusia biasa kan? Lalu apa sebenarnya dirimu?"

Shikamaru kembali menatap Sasuke, sembari memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku.

"Aku adalah kesempatan keduamu."

Hanya sebait kalimat misterius yang diucapkan oleh Shikamaru, dan hal itu berhasil membuat perasaan Sasuke bagai diterpa angin sejuk. Terasa damai memang tapi juga bingung. Lamat-lamat Sasuke melihat tubuhnya dibopong dari atas langit. Isak tangis mewarnai kepergiannya. Dia melihat kakak, ayah, dan ibunya baru saja datang. Mereka menangis bersama Naruto.

Entah kenapa Sasuke tersenyum melihatnya. Meski hanya sebatas senyuman getir. Karena setidaknya dia berhasil menukar nyawanya seperti apa yang dia inginkan sebelumnya.

Tetapi tetap saja. Rasa sakit itu pasti ada.

"Maaf. Sayonara, Naruto, Kaasan, Tousan, Aniki. Aku mencintai kalian."

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

Adakah yang mengerti sama alurnya?

Ini termasuk genre misteri ya? Hohoho! Dan mungkin ini misteri paling ngawur yang pernah saya buat.

Jangan komen soal endingnya ya karena ini bagian dari kebutuhan cerita. Sifat karakter sama situasinya juga disesuaikan. Jadi kalo agak nyeleneh gitu. Mohon dimaafkan.

Oiya fic ini spesial untuk para readers setia nagi. Makasih ya kalian selalu memberi saya semangat dan motivasi. Makasih juga buat cimay-san yang sering bantuin nagi mikir disaat lagi buntu. Wkwkwk... Semoga fic ini tidak mengecewakan kalian semua.

Ohohoho! Ting! (Menghilang).


End file.
